Moments Sterek
by AYPKM
Summary: Découvrez des textes de différentes longueurs sur le couple Sterek. Des informations seront disponibles pour chaque texte : genre, résumé s'il le faut, autre(s) couple(s) etc. Les OS n'auront aucun lien entre eux ou alors ce sera précisé.
1. Un gâteau ? Une tarte ?

_Bonjour tout le monde, voici le premier texte de « Moments Sterek ». C'est un minuscule texte que j'ai écrit en cours... Oh que c'est mal. Bref, ce texte s'intitule « Un gâteau ? Une tarte ? » et vu sa taille, aucun résumé n'en sera fait. Je peux juste vous dire que c'est un texte tout doux, rien de bien compliqué. Un second texte est déjà en préparation, le style sera différent de celui – ci et il sera plus long aussi. Il sera je pense bientôt mis en ligne. De plus, je voulais vous dire que si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires à faire je vous répondrai sans aucun souci. Et si vous avez des envies spéciales concernant des textes Sterek, faites le moi savoir je pourrai essayer de faire des textes selon vos souhaits. Finalement mon texte d'introduction est plus long que le texte lui – même... Oups ? A bientôt !_

** gâteau ? Une tarte ?**

_« Dis Derek, tu veux un gâteau ? »_ Stiles s'était dégagé des bras de l'alpha, amateur de sucre en tout genre, pour lui poser la question. Derek lui avait répondu par l'affirmatif, imaginant déjà un moelleux au chocolat, ou bien un roulé à la confiture ou encore... Derek fut coupé dans ses divagations par une gifle _« Tiens voilà une tarte ! »_. Stiles s'enfuit en courant, fier de lui mais ayant tout de même envie de survivre. Derek parti aussitôt à sa poursuite, c'est lui qu'il allait manger !

_Voilà, j'ai conscience que c'est très court mais je le trouve plutôt pas trop mauvais ainsi. Qu'en pensez – vous ? _


	2. Pizza

_Hello, voilà un moment que je n'ai pas posté de texte ici... et pourtant j'ai des OS de plus ou moins prêts mais entre les cours et les autres obligations je n'ai pas pu poster, pardon. Enfin bon le principal c'est que je sois de retour, non ? J'espère que vous aimerez cet OS, qui est aussi sur le thème de la nourriture, hum. N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis et de passer commande si vous voulez un thème particulier par exemple. N'oubliez pas que les OS postés ici n'ont aucun lien entre eux ou alors ce sera précisé. Voilà, bisous !_

**Pizza**

Stiles et Derek étaient en couple depuis quelques temps déjà et tout se passait au mieu dans leur couple, ou plutôt comme cela pouvait l'être entre un adolescent hyperactif et un loup – garou particulièrement grognon.

Comme le sherriff avait pris coutûme de le faire depuis quelques temps il avait invité Derek à partager leur repas du Vendredi soir. C'est donc en fin d'après – midi que celui – ci se rendit chez les Stilinski, Stiles lui ayant indiqué que son père travaillait et ne rentrerait pas avant l'heure du dîner. Une occasion pour le jeune couple de se retrouver, sans la meute, sans le beau – père et sans les cours de Stiles qui lui prenaient un temps fou.

A peine la porte ouverte que Derek quémandait un baiser à son petit – ami, oui sa relation avec Stiles l'avait on ne peut plus changé, mais seulement dans l'intimité. Auprès de la meute et des autres il restait muet, grognon et les sourcils froncés.

**Alors alors mon loulou je t'ai manqué ?** Se moqua gentiment Stiles entre les petits baisers que déposaient Derek sur ses lèvres, **ça ne fait que quelques jours pourtant. Je suis irrésistible je le sais ! **

Derek s'était écarté de Stiles pour lui infliger une petite claque sur le haut du crâne et lui demander** « Pourquoi, moi je ne t'ai pas manqué ? » **Stiles pouffa **« Trève de bavardage et mettons nous aux fourneaux gros loup »** avant de se détourner et de rendre à la cuisine. Derek le suivit après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, geste devenu habitude au contact du jeune Stilinski.

**Qu'est – ce - qu'on fait ?**

**Et bien mon loup, nous allons préparer des pizzas. **

**Pourquoi ne pas les commander,** demanda Derek en glissant ses mains sous le t-shirt de Stiles tandis que ce dernier sortait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour préparer la pâte.

**Tss tss bas les pates gros loup,** répondit Stiles en tapant sur les mains câlinant son ventre, **je dois prendre soin de la santé de mon père. **

**Hum.**

**Allez ne fait pas ta tronche de loup mal léché, je te gratterai derrière les oreilles plus tard. **

Derek lui tourna le dos et attrapa la recette sur le plan de travail avant de commencer à étaler de la farine. Stiles sourit devant l'attitude plus qu'enfantine de Derek qui boudait.

**Loulou, boude pas,** murmura le plus jeune en se collant au dos de Derek, **on fera plein de galipettes plus tard.**

Le loup – garou se retourna rapidement grâce à ses aptitudes surnaturelles avant d'encercler Stiles de ses bras musclés et de buttiner son cou de tendres baisers.

**Derek, **gémit Stiles, **c'est injuste... utiliser mon point f-faible, oh...**

Le jeune Stilinski fut coupé par les lèvres du loup sur les siennes. Derek l'aggripa par les hanches afin de le poser sur le plan de travail et d'approfondir le baiser en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure comme il aimait à le faire tandis que les mains de Stiles fourragaient dans les cheveux du plus âgé. Stiles était perdu, il le su dès que les mains de son petit ami atteignirent le bouton de son jeans.

**Gagné,** murmara Derek avec un petit sourire en coin dont il avait le secret.

Stiles lui tira les cheveux en réponse, mais replongea sur la bouche de Derek, il se vengerait plus tard. Pour le moment il allait juste profiter de l'humeur câline de son chéri. Il le laisserait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, il le laisserait lui...

Un toussotement les interrompirent et ils firent fassent au sherriff, rentré un peu plus tôt que prévu.

**Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois papa,** commença Stiles en sautant du plan de travail. **On préparait des pizzas pour ce soir, mais... mais Derek boudait, oui ce loup boude, mais shht c'est un secret la meute ne doit pas le savoir, sinon il n'aura plus aucun impact sur eux tu piges, alors voilà je ne voulais pas le voir bouder donc...**

**Je crois que j'ai saisi,** l'interrompit son père, **débarrassez - moi tout ça, pendant que je vais commander. Je pense que c'est mieu pour tout le monde ainsi, **termina – t – il en sortant de la cuisine avec un dernier regard pour le couple.

Une fois que Derek se fut assuré que le père de son copain était assez éloigné il lui tapota les fesses en murmurant un petit **« imbécile »** tout en s'esclafant devant le visage rouge de gêne de Stiles.

La morale de cette histoire ? Il vaut mieux apprendre à contrôler ses hormones pour éviter les scènes gênantes en présence de son père.

**Pizza**

**Fin**

_Voilà, voilà, voilà... Que dire ? Je ne suis pas ultra satisfaite de cet OS, je ne trouvais pas de fin donc je l'ai terminé du mieux que j'ai pu avec l'inspiration du moment... D'autres OS arriveront bientôt et plus vite que celui – ci vu que je suis en vacances dès jeudi midi et jusqu'à fin janvier, youhou ! A bientôt ! _


End file.
